A Long Way From Here
by mars.x
Summary: In the dead set of the night, Troy writes a letter. Standalone. TxG.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This was written for another fandom (A-Teens). I found it on my computer and decided to try it out with HSM. Minor changes were made to fit HSM. I think it turned out well. I may have over looked some errors, I apologize for that. Please do point them out to me. Hope you all enjoy :)

-

-

-

-

-

**A Long Way From Here**

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I was surfing through the net today and came across this quote, "It's better to have love and lost then to have never loved at all". I read it over about three times and laughed to myself. Who ever came up with it, didn't love someone like you. Obviously, cos if they did, then they wouldn't have written that quote._

_It's been 3 months, 3 weeks and 3 days since you left me. It's quite amazing how I remember, but then again, it's difficult to forget. My heart broke into a million pieces that day, just so you know. But, what made it all the more worse is you didn't even say goodbye. No note, no nothing. Instead, you slipped on your shoes and made for the door. I forgive you, though. I always do, even if you've done something really stupid. You do that to me. I miss it._

_Sometimes I think I'm imagining all of this in my head, only to have someone pull me back into this cruel world. I went to our spot, the one on the rooftop. Remember it? Of course you do. I wanted you to be there, so badly, but unfortunately you weren't. So I stood and watched the sunset behind the distant horizon, before Chad and Taylor ruined my moment of peace. The sky lit up in different shades of colors and Taylor had said that she wished you were there with us and in my mind you were. You were even more clear when I closed my eyes._

_Moving on, easier said than done._

_Last night as I stared at a picture of you, I tried to write the perfect song. Just for you. I even went to the extent of looking up Kelsi's number to get tips. However, I realized after a few lines that the song would never turn out perfect because you can only have one thing that's perfect and I had you. I like to think that I still do. You really are perfect. From your eyes, that lights every dark room, to your lips, so plush. So kissable._

_Speaking of lips. The laughter that escapes them are unforgettable. It echos through the halls of our lonely apartment. I sometimes hear it in the middle of the night, like a ballad on replay. There are also times when I feel you right next to me. I'd reach out only to find empty space. You felt so real to the point I felt your breath and the heat of your body. Maybe it was a dream, but then again, I haven't had one since you left all those months ago._

_Times like these gets really frustrating, especially when I'm out hanging with our friends. They're all lovey dovey with each other, I miss the feeling. I try to look away, but then I see all these other couples holding hands and showing public displays of affection. It only adds to the void in my heart. I always have to shut my eyes, other peoples happiness reminds me of my lost. If I don't close my eyes, I end up looking down at my hands. The ones that, a few months ago, were entwined with yours. The very hands that were meant to be holding yours._

_Anyway, I know I never said it enough, but I love you Gabi. Really, I do. There was never really a need for verbal affection with us, my eyes told you all and it's the same way with your own. Thinking about it now, maybe I should have voiced my affections. If I said it, would it have stopped you from walking out the door? If the answer is yes then I'd give up everything I have to rewind back to that day. I really mean this, from the bottom of my broken heart._

_I hate how things never go one's way because if I had my way, you'd be here right now and we'd be cuddling. More importantly, I wouldn't be writing this letter. All of this and so much more was meant to be said to your face, but you aren't here so this letter will have to do. Just so you know, my life isn't the same without you. No blues and greens, just black and white._

_Before I end it, there's something I've been wanting to ask you and it's been eating at me for a very long time. I was going to ask you on that day, but things as you know, didn't go as plan. I don't know how to put this any other way so, _

_Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?_

_Love __**ALWAYS**__,_

_Troy_

_P.S _

_I miss you, terribly. I hope you feel the same way. Will you come and kiss me goodnight?_

.

I smiled, content with the letter. I began folding it into three, but stopped mid-fold. A realization hit me. I crumpled the letter, but thought twice before tossing it into a nearby bin. Instead, I strightened it out before slipping it into the drawer beside my bed; along with the many other things, that reminded me of her, were housed. I sighed, closing the drawer shut. The 3 stamps I had attached to the envelope would do me no good. Gabriella was too far and unreachable. The place where angels go, was a long way from here.

Heaven.

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin**.

Hate it? Love it? Tell me, a review would be nice :D


End file.
